


One Great Mystery

by CoconutMilk



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutMilk/pseuds/CoconutMilk
Summary: Bill Clinton is a self-made real estate developer and investor notorious for dating women under 30.Hillary Rodham is a successful playwright always in constant search for self-improvement following her divorce.When their worlds collide after one awkward encounter, how will they navigate the strange new world they’ll be facing?Loosely based on the movie Something’s Gotta Give starring Jack Nicholson and Diane Keaton.





	1. Chapter 1

August 2010

 

Hillary Rodham took her Coke bottle glasses of her face and set it out on the table beside her laptop. She had been staring at the screen for hours now. Nothing coming out. With a deadline to meet and a producer to please, her situation wasn’t exactly ideal.

 

She stood up and stretched then took a glance at the clock.

 

_2:38 pm._ It read.

 

She hadn’t realized that not only has she been sitting there for almost five and a half hours but  she had also accidentally skipped breakfast and lunch altogether. At least her stomach said so. As soon as she woke up in her Hampton home that morning, she went straight to writing, hoping her block would lift. Boy was she wrong.

 

So she headed to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Once she arrived she saw her best friend since childhood sitting on the bar hastily typing away on her laptop.

 

_Shit._ She thought. She was so caught up on writing she completely forgot Betsey was coming to stay the night.

 

“Hey Bets.”

 

Betsey looked up from her screen, glasses perched on her nose. “Oh, look who decided to come out of her cave.” She joked. “How’s the writing going?”

 

Hillary opened the fridge, scanning its contents. “Still nothing. I have never had such bad case of writer’s block until now.” She closed the fridge, not seeing anything she wanted. “How long have you been here?”

 

“About an hour or two. Not long.”

 

Hillary looked at her. “Sorry..” Then she walked to the pantry. “Why didn’t you come get me?”

 

Betsey continued to type. “Nah. I knew you were working. Besides, I have a deadline to meet too.” She saved her document and closed her laptop. “Wanna go out to eat? I’m starved.” Hillary came out the pantry.

 

“Yes. Please.”

 

<><><><><> 

 

Bill Clinton sped through the freeway in his Ducati Diavel Carbon with Claudia Rodham sitting right behind him, arms holding on tightly to his waist.

When they reached the driveway of the Hampton home they were to stay at for the weekend, he slowed and parked his motorcycle. Claudia got off.

 

“You sure your aunt isn’t going to be here this weekend?” He asked as he removed his helmet.

 

“Positive. She told me she was writing so she shouldn’t be here. So that gives us,” she gestured to him, “A little privacy.

 

He licked his lips. “I look forward to it.” He looked at the house before him. “Your aunt must be a big deal.”

 

“What makes you say that?” They walked toward the house.

 

“Anybody who lives in the Hampton’s is a big deal.” He took a step up the stairs of the porch and felt that pain hit him in his chest again. He rubbed it with his left hand lightly.

 

Claudia didn’t seem to have noticed. “Well she is a playwright, but when she and my uncle divorced, this house was her settlement.” She inserted her key on the door and opened it. “Welcome to paradise.”

 

Bill stepped inside and looked around the house. The walls were a light cream color with high ceilings and glass doors with a magnificent view of the ocean. The interior of the house had a very modern feel to it and yet, it was homey.

 

He nodded his head in approval. “You must be her favorite niece.”

 

Claudia shook her head. “Actually, my parents died when I was three.”

 

Bill frowned. “Oh I’m sorry.”

 

“No worries.” She smiled. “I lived with my aunt and uncle until college so they are like my adoptive parents. I call them Mama and Papa.” she turned away from him, opening a curtain.

 

“That’s great to hear.”

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty lucky to have them.” She turned to face him. “Anyway, there is one rule though, no smoking in the house.” He was miffed.

 

“What?!”

 

She giggled. “I don’t think you’ll have time to do that anyway.” She began to unbutton her blouse. “You know the beach isn’t that far from here. Want to go for a…..swim?” She unbuttoned another one.

 

Bill inhaled sharply. “I’d like that.”

 

“Lemme change into something more…appropriate. Or is it inappropriate? Either way works.” She walked towards her bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Don’t take too long!” Bill yelled. He took his shirt and pants off until he was left only in his boxer shorts. He looked at himself on the mirror nearby. “Hello handsome.”

 

He stepped out of his clothes and walked around the living room until he reached the kitchen. Bill was impressed with the aesthetics of the house. Granite cream countertops, high bar stools, stainless steel appliances and a huge fridge. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. So he opened it and searched for something to eat.

 

<><><><><> 

 

“Exactly how many sex books will you make me read until you retire?” Hillary joked.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy them.” Betsey retorted. “Because you like to be high and mighty but girl, I know you like sex too. Everyone does. Or at least should.” She flipped hair her back. “But if you don’t do it soon, your vagina just might close up.”

 

Hillary stared at her deadpan then burst into laughter. “What’s so funny?” Betsey asked.

 

Hillary’s face was reddening and she was wheezing. “Where did you even read that?” She unlocked the door that lead to the kitchen of her home.

 

“From one of the women I interviewed. Thank you.” Betsey said, defensively.

 

They walked into the kitchen. “Oh I’m sure that’s—” They froze.

 

There were feet peeking out of the open fridge. Man’s feet. An old man’s feet. Hillary pointed to her knife set and Betsey handed her one, hands shaking. She held onto Hillary.

 

Hillary tried as best as she could to sound threatening. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”  She held the big knife and pointed it towards the unidentified man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote a fanfic instead of studying for her test? 
> 
> #worthit

Bill froze. His eyes closed, trying to decide his next move.

 

 _Well shit_.

 

He was helping himself to a platter of deviled eggs when he heard the voice of an older woman from the other side of the fridge and it almost made him choke.

 

He continued to munch on the deviled egg and ever so slowly closed the fridge door to reveal himself. When he did, he came face to face with two elderly women standing by the door, looking terrified and confused as hell to see him.

 

Hillary and Betsy gasped and immediately covered their eyes upon seeing this unidentified man almost naked lurking around her house.

 

“I’m going to ask you again,” Hillary said, one hand covering her eyes. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” the other, holding on tightly to the knife.

 

Bill swallowed the deviled egg down. “This is a misunderstanding. I am a friend of Claudia’s.”

 

Hillary was bewildered. “A friend? Yeah no I don’t think so.” Betsey took a quick look at the man. Somehow, he did look familiar, but she kept quiet for now.

 

He held his right hand up as if he was taking an oath. “I’m telling the truth I swear.” He took a step forward towards the two women. But Hillary jabbed the knife a little bit, just to scare him.

 

Hands up in the air, he went back to his initial spot. 

 

Claudia walked in wearing a bright yellow sundress that held on tightly to her body. “Mama?” She looked at Bill who was still clad in his boxers then to Hillary and Betsey. “What in the world?”

 

“There is a stranger in my house, Claudia. Quick, call 911!”

 

“Mama, no he is a friend.” Hillary took her hand off her face.

 

“What?” She put the knife back and put both her hands on her hips. “What the heck is happening?”

 

Bill put his hands down. “My name is Bill Clinton. I am a friend of Claudia’s. I was trying to tell you that.”

 

“That’s who you are!” Betsey exclaimed. “Hillary, he is a real estate developer! I’ve read about him on the New York Times.”

 

Hillary furrowed his brows, taking in all the information that had just been relayed to her. She turned to Claudia. “What are you even doing here, Claudia? I thought you had a photoshoot.”

 

“I did but it got cancelled.” Claudia sauntered towards Bill. “What are _you_ doing here? I thought you said you were writing this weekend?”

 

Hillary turned to close the kitchen door then turned to her again. But seeing Bill almost naked made her avert her gaze down. “I am writing. Just not in the city. I needed to get away.”

 

Bill stood there staring at his feet, embarrassed that he was only in his boxers while this whole conversation happened. “Uhm. I don’t mean to interrupt but not that this is uncomfortable or anything but I think it’s best if I get going.”

 

Claudia looked at him pleading. “No don’t leave. We could just go somewhere. You and I.” He was about to say something when Betsey spoke up.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Claudia! We’re all adults here. I’ve got a deadline to meet and so does Hillary. I’m sure we can all have some sort of…arrangement. Oh, and my name is Betsey Ebeling by the way, a friend of Hillary’s”

 

Hillary raised her hand. “That’s me. I’m Hillary Rodham. I don’t usually point knives to people I meet, I’m sorry.”

 

Bill nodded. “It’s nice to meet you both but really I should go.”

 

“No seriously Bill, besides, we could all use new faces around here.” Betsey looked to Hillary for approval.

 

“I guess so?” Hillary scratched her head feeling as though she had no choice.

 

“You sure, Mama?”

 

Hillary nodded affirmatively.  

 

Claudia held Bill’s arm. “Are _you_ okay with that?”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

Betsey laughed. “Not really.”

 

“Aunt Betsey!”

 

He thought for a moment. “No. it’s okay. We’ll stay.” Claudia smiled.

 

“One rule though.” Hillary interjected.

 

He was annoyed. “Another one?”

 

“Please be somehow dressed when you’re walking around the house.”

 

<><><><><> 

 

As she put the pasta in the pot of boiling water, Hillary turned to Claudia who was working on the sauce. “So you’re saying that you’ve been going out with this man?”

 

“Yep”

 

“How long?”

 

“I met him last week at a party.” She stirred the Alfredo sauce.

 

Hillary’s eyes widened. “Claudia!”

 

“What?”

 

“You met this man last week and you’re already going away for the weekend?” She checked on her pasta.

 

Claudia stopped stirring. “Mama, we’re just having fun. Besides, what better way to get to know someone than to get away for the weekend?”

 

Hillary massaged her temples. “Okay. Look, you are an adult so I won’t tell you what to do. But I just don’t want you to be hurt. You’re young _and_ a professional model. I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you.”

 

“I know. And I love you for that. But you just have to trust that you raised me to be confidently beautiful with a brain.”

 

“And a heart.” They hugged. Hillary pulled away. “One question, though.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How old is he?”

 

Betsey, who was working away on her laptop on the bar stool took a wild guess. “65.”

 

Claudia looked up to the ceiling. “Uhmmmmm”

 

“You don’t even know, do you?” Although she was a little baffled, Hillary couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Age is just a number for me.”

 

“Ha!” Betsey said, “You say that now, but wait ‘til they hit seventy. Phew, they are cranky as hell.”

 

Claudia giggled. “Aunt Betsey, how is Uncle Paul doing?”

 

She continued to type. “Good. Good. He wants to go into retirement _again_. We’ll see how long this one lasts before he succumbs to boredom.”

 

“Well that’s good to hear I guess.”

 

Hillary stirred the pasta. “Where is your guest anyway?”

 

“He’s in the room unpacking.” She turned the stove off. “Do you have parmesan cheese?”

 

Hillary pointed to one of the cupboards. “I think he looks like he’s in his late sixties.”

 

Claudia rolled her eyes. “We’re still on this topic?”

 

“Until you tell me how old he is, we will be.”

 

Bill, who had been standing in the hallway for a while now, decided to finally interject. “Actually, I just turned sixty-four.”

 

The three women jumped a little. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare y’all.” He sat on a stool.

 

“Apologies, Bill. We didn’t mean to be nosy.” Hillary strained the pasta.

 

“No apologies needed, Hillary. You’ve welcomed me into this lovely home so all is forgiven.”

 

Betsey closed her laptop. “For the record, I guessed sixty-five so I was the closest.”

 

Hillary arched her eyebrows. “Betsey.”

 

“What?”

 

Claudia finished grating the parmesan cheese. “Hey, babe. Help me set the table?”

 

“Sure.” When he got up off the stool, he felt that pain hit him again, still he chose to ignore it. “What’s for dinner?”

 

“Chicken Alfredo, bread sticks, and wine.”

 

“My favorite.”

 

<><><><><> 

 

The four of them sat together in the dining room eating their dinner, mostly in silence. Bill decided to break it.

 

He cleared his throat. “So Hillary, Claudia tells me you’re a playwright?”

 

“Uhuh.”

 

Bill was waiting for more but he got none. He decided on Betsey. “What about you Betsey, what do you do?”

 

She wiped her face with a napkin. “I am an adjunct professor at NYU. Women and Gender studies. Also, co-authoring a book.”

 

“Fiction or nonfiction?”

 

“Nonfiction. It’s a book on women’s sexuality after the age of forty.”

 

Bill wiggled his eyebrows. “So, like Kama Sutra but for older women?”

 

All three women looked at him. “I’m kidding.”

 

Silence enveloped the room once again, this time, Hillary broke it.

 

“So, real estate, huh?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“How did you get into that?”

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

Betsey swallowed her food. “Well we’ve got all night.”

 

“Uh no we don’t.” Claudia winked at Bill. Hillary rolled her eyes.

 

As they finished up eating, the couple excused themselves and headed for the bedroom, leaving Hillary and Betsey to clean up.

 

“He seems like a good man. Mysterious. Makes him really sexy.”

 

“Jesus. Betsey.”

 

She laughed. “Someone you might want to get used to. He might be a part of your lives soon.”

 

Hillary was about to say something when Claudia ran into the kitchen frantically.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

 

“I think Bill is having a heart attack!”

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is moving slow but trust me it'll all be worth your while. 
> 
> Also, I've changed the rating from G to Mature because well ya know... 
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medical information is based solely on my own research and observations while shadowing physicians in the past. Apologies if any of it is incorrect.

Hillary was taken aback. “What?”

 

“Please come I need your help!” Hillary and Betsey looked at one another then followed Claudia into her bedroom. When they reached the door, Hillary pulled Claudia’s arm.

 

“Is he dressed?” she whispered to her. Claudia rolled eyes.

 

“Yes. It’s been five minutes. What even?”

 

“Okay okay.” Hillary put her hands up in surrender as they entered the room finding a Bill Clinton laying on the ground, sweating profusely with his hand on his chest.

 

Upon seeing him in this state, Hillary hurriedly told Claudia to call an ambulance.

 

“Bill?” she knelt next to him. “How are you feeling right now?”

 

Gasping for air he whispered, “Like Donald Trump is sitting on me. God that bastard.” He winced.

 

Although she was a little freaked out, Hillary smirked at his remark. “Just don’t die here okay?”

 

Miffed, he asked her, “Why is that?”

 

She was about to answer when Claudia interrupted. “Mama, the ambulance is on its way.”

 

<><><><><> 

 

“Your dad is going to be okay.” The doctor said.

 

Embarassed, Claudia replied, “He’s not my dad.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, your grandpa will be okay.”

 

She sighed. “He’s not…. Oh, it doesn’t matter.” She shook her head. “Thank you, Doctor?...”

 

“Abernathy. Jake Abernathy.” They shook hands.

 

Hillary and Betsey walked into the waiting room with cups of Starbucks coffee in their hands. They quickly stood next to Claudia.

 

“How is he?” Hillary asked nervously.

 

Jake turned to her. “You must be Mrs. Clinton?”

 

She shook her head a little bit. “Oh no. My name is Hillary Rodham. Bill Clinton is just…. A friend I guess?”

 

The doctor’s eyes widened. “You’re Hillary Rodham? As in the playwright?” She nodded. “Oh my gosh. What a pleasure. I am a HUGE fan of your work!”

 

Hillary was humbled. “Why thank you.” Jake just stared at her in absolute awe; what young people would call fangirling. She decided to break the awkward “So how is he, doctor?”

 

“Right. Uhm. He will be fine. Mr. Clinton suffered an episode of angina which happens when one of the major arteries is blocked. We have done some tests and for now, he won’t be needing surgery since we caught it early.”

 

“So he didn’t have a heart attack?”

 

“No ma’am he did not. An angina however, can be a sign for an underlying heart disease therefore he needs to make some changes in his lifestyle so he can recover fully.” The older women looked at Claudia.

 

“Please stop.” She responded exasperatedly.

 

The doctor looked between the three women, confused but he continued. “Anyway, I have put him on a nitroglycerin drip which will relieve all the symptoms he’s been having. With some rest and a few other medications, he should be up and at it in a few days.”

 

Hillary breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“You’re very welcome, Ms. Rodham.” He smiled. “Aside from rest, I would recommend he stays nearby.” The three women’s eyes widened. 

 

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Hillary asked.

 

“It means, no travelling for him in the next few days. No car, no plane, no train. Anything. It would be best for him to stay nearby so we can monitor him in case things get bad.”

 

Claudia and Betsey turned to Hillary. She held her hand up. “Absolutely not!”

 

<><><><><><> 

 

“How did I get stuck babysitting this guy?” Although Hillary was furious, she wasn’t exactly sure why or to whom. Bill was discharged from the hospital the very next day and as per the physician’s advice he will be staying nearby, in Hillary’s home for a few days much to the chagrin of both parties involved.

 

Claudia tried to calm her. “It’ll be okay. It’s only for a few days and it’s not like he’s bedridden. He’s still fully independent.” She walked towards. “And I will be checking in every day. That’s a promise.”

 

Hillary was bewildered. “Wait a minute. Betsey is leaving and you’re leaving too?” Her niece flashed a nervous smile. “You’re leaving me with him? Alone?”

 

“Yeah I asked Aunt Betsey if I could go with her. She said yes. I’ve got a shoot first thing tomorrow morning so I can’t stay. I’m sorry.” Hillary sat on the bar stool.

 

“What am I supposed to do with him?” she asked as she adjusted her Coke bottles glasses from falling.

 

“I don’t know. Just maybe be nice to him?” Claudia could tell her Mama was uncomfortable with the situation so she tried her best to help her out, as much as she can.

 

Never been one to back off or give up, Hillary straightened up. “Okay. You know what, I can do this. No problem at all.”

 

“Thanks, Ma. Love you. I’ll call you as soon as I get back to the city okay?” Hillary nodded as she kissed Claudia goodbye.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Papa wants to talk to you when you’re available, he said.”

 

“Okay. I’ll give him a call.”

 

And with that, Hillary watched Betsey and Claudia roll off the drive way and onto the road until she could no longer see them. She stood outside for a little while longer, watching the beautiful sunset. Even though her weekend unfolded differently than she imagined, Hillary was still thankful to get away from the city for a while. She walked back inside her home, finally at peace or at least semi peace, she thought. She picked up the phone and dialed her ex-husband.

 

After three rings, he picked up. “Hill?”

 

“Hey Blake. How are you?”

 

“Just right. And you?” he asked.

 

“Babysitting a grown man.” She joked.

 

He laughed on the other end of the line. “Claudia told me. Must be fun.”

 

“Yeah.” There was silence in the line for a few seconds, until Blake decided to break it. “Hey listen, I’m back in the country. Do you want to maybe meet up for dinner tomorrow night? I know you’re up in the Hampton’s and I can drive up there. It’s no problem.” He quickly added, “But if you’re busy I understand.” Although he wanted to see her, he had no intention of pushing her to do something she didn’t want to do.

 

Hillary thought about it for a moment. She held her breath unsure whether she should agree to his request. Although her divorce from Blake McCreary three years ago was amicable, it didn’t make it any easier to adjust to a new life without him after nearly twenty-five years together. On the other hand, they have been best friends since college and she has always been fond of him. It would be fun to catch up with him. “Sure. Sounds good.” He smiled.

 

“Great I will pick you up at 7.”

 

“You don’t need to do that you know.”

 

“I know. I want to. Like old times.”

 

Hillary froze. “Blake…”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hillary.”

 

“Bye Blake.”

 

She hung up the phone and ran her fingers through her hair. She decided to check on her house guest. Her own father had a history of heart disease when he was still alive so she had an idea of what kinds of things happen during recovery. When she reached his door, she could hear him talking on the phone.

 

Hillary knocked on his door lightly.

 

“Come in.”

 

She opened it and found him sitting on the bed only in his boxers yet again. She looked away.

 

“Do you ever, I don’t know, wear clothes?” she asked.

 

“Who needs clothes?” he replied jokingly. “What’s up, Hillary?”

 

“I just wanted to know how you’re feeling. Do you need anything?”

 

Bill was a little shocked. This complete stranger with thick glasses and untamed hair was extremely kind to him. He couldn't exactly remember the last time that has happened to him. “I’m okay.” She nodded.

 

“Okay. I’m taking you to your doctor’s appointment tomorrow. Be ready by 9 am. And have clothes on please.”

 

He nodded. As soon she left, he opened his laptop.

 

<><><><><><> 

 

While The Beatles played softly in the background, Hillary tucked her bowl of peaches in a drawer, hoping to go back to writing; she heard a notification on her phone. She looked at it.

 

**Bill Clinton sent you a friend request**

“What in the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me a literal eternity to update. Reality has a funny way of catching up to us. 
> 
> Anyway, I really appreciate your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Hillary still hasn’t accepted Bill’s friend request for various reasons. One, he was still a stranger to her and two, technically he is dating her daughter so what does that make him exactly?

 

As Hillary drove them to the hospital clinic for his appointment, Bill spoke to her.

 

“You know, it took me quite a while to find you on Facebook.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. You’d be surprised how many Hillary Rodhams there are in the world.” She made a face.

 

Bill spoke again. “So….”

 

They turned right. “So? What?”

 

“Why haven’t you friended me back?”

 

She looked at him briefly before turning her eyes back to the road. “I don’t friend strangers.” She didn’t mean anything by it, it was simply the truth. She always liked her privacy.

 

“Am I a stranger though? You’ve seen me almost on the brink of death, Hillary.” He crossed his arms. “And you’ve seen me almost naked too.”

 

Hillary scrunched her face at the comment. “Pretty sure plenty of other people have seen you in that… state.”

 

“Harsh.”

 

“But true.” He let out a laugh as they settled into a comfortable silence. They pulled in front of the hospital clinic.

 

“Okay so I won’t be coming with you. I have to go to the craft store to pick some things up. I will be back in about an hour. You’ve got my phone number just call me if you finish early.”

 

“What are you getting at the craft store?” he asked as he unbuckled his seat belt.

 

“Well since nothing is coming out of me—”

 

“That’s what she said.” He said, tickled.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, this writer’s block will go away when it feels like it. I might as well do something else. So, I’m going to pick up cross stitching again.”

 

 _“Wow”_ Bill mouthed. “Well. That sounds like a party. I’ll see you in an hour.” He got out of the car and waved goodbye to her.

<><><><><><> 

 

“Everything is going the way it’s supposed to, Bill.”

 

“Really? Can I go home yet?” he asked, hopeful.

 

Dr. Abernathy shook his head. “I am afraid you’ll still have to stick it out for a few days here.”  Bill frowned but he accepted it.

 

“Why? Is Hilary Rodham that hard to live with?” Jake asked.

 

“What? No. She’s been nothing but hospitable and gracious to me. Still hasn’t added me back on Facebook though.”

 

The doctor tried to sympathize with him. “Well I’d be pretty upset too if _the_ Hillary Rodham didn’t add me back.”

 

Bill looked at the young doctor. “You really are a fan of her work, aren’t you?”

 

“She’s brilliant, Bill. Absolutely flawless writing. I’ve travelled to different states just so I can re-watch them once they’ve closed on Broadway.” Bill was amazed. “I can’t believe you have never seen any of her plays.”

 

“I’m not really into that kind of stuff. Never interested me.”

 

“Hey, to each their own.” He wrote on his clipboard. “Any other concerns?”

 

Bill pondered for a moment how to bring up his greatest concern, second to his health.

 

“Uh… yes actually.”

 

“What is it?”

 

He looked down for a moment. “What about?” He pointed to downwards.

 

“What about what Bill?”

 

“This department of…” he pointed to his penis. “When can it go back to serving the people?”

 

Jake bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. No matter what, Bill was still a patient so he had to conduct himself in a professional manner.

 

“Well Bill, the old rule states _If you can walk at a pace of three miles an hour_ , you can have sex.” He continued. “But if you do end up having sex, you might encounter some difficulty with the uh.. efficiency of your… ‘department _’_ as you call it.”

 

Bill nodded. “Well. Thank you, Doc.”

 

“You’re very welcome, Bill. Say hi to Hillary for me.”

 

<><><><><> 

 

When Bill stepped out of the clinic, he saw Hillary’s car already waiting for him. He walked towards it and saw Hillary reading a novel. He tapped on the window lightly which caused her to jump a bit.

 

“Sorry.” He said as he got into the car.

 

“It’s okay.” She buckled her seat belt. “What did the doctor say?”

 

So he explained to her everything that was relayed to him except for the part about the sex of course. Although he was an open person, he didn’t feel the need to share that information with her.

 

Hillary listened intently to every word he said. She wasn’t sure whether she should rejoice since he will still be staying with her for a few more days but she was thankful that his recovery is going well nonetheless.

 

The drive back to the house didn’t take long and before he knew it, they were on the driveway. He saw her carry two brown bags which he assumed she picked up from the craft store. He offered to help her but she declined.

 

As they made their way inside, the doctor’s words kept repeating in his head.

 

_If you can walk three miles an hour, you can have sex_

“Three miles an hour.” He thought. “Shouldn’t be that bad.” Suddenly an idea came to him.

 

“Hey, Hillary”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I forgot to mention, the doctor recommended walking.” He lied. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

 

She was surprised. “Where?”

 

“You know, just out by the seashore.”

 

He saw her reluctance. He could tell that she was trying to come up with an excuse not to go with him.

 

“I uhh..” She started.

 

“Hillary, it’s a walk. Not a marriage proposal.”

 

She thought about it for a moment. It can’t be that bad, right?

 

“Come on, Hillary. I want to at least level up to acquaintance.” He winked.

 

She smiled. “Okay. Just let me change.”

 

<><><><><> 

 

As they walked barefoot by the seashore, Bill did his best to strike up a conversation. By now he knew that for Hillary to even talk to him, he’d have to be the one to start it.

 

On top of that, he downloaded an app that measures pace. Three miles in an hour. That’s all it’ll take.

 

“You know I Googled you.” He said to her.

 

She arched an eyebrow. “Uh oh. Now you know everything there is to know about me.”

 

“Yeah? You’re pretty popular actually.”

 

Hillary shrugged. “That’s what they tell me.”

 

“Your plays have gotten high praises from the New York Times, People magazine, hell even BBC.”

 

She blushed. “Yeah..” He smiled amazed at her humility.

 

Bill checked his pace on his iPhone. “You attended Wellesley College?”

 

“Yes I did.”

 

He was intrigued. “Did you ever?...”

 

She looked at him. “Ever what?”

 

“Ever… experimented?” she playfully slapped him.

 

“Bill!”

 

“What? I’m just curious.”

 

She buried her face in her hands, embarrassed. “No. No I didn’t.” She never thought she’d have to explain to her daughter’s boyfriend that she never experimented on other women.

 

“Awwwww.”

 

“What is it with men and wanting to see women make out with one another?” she was curious.

 

“I can’t really explain it.” It was an honest answer. “Maybe my friend, Larry Flynt can explain to you.”

 

She looked up at the sky. “Why am I not surprised you’re friends with Larry Flynt.”

 

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

 

Hillary ran her thumb across her chin. “Both.” They laughed.

 

They once again settled in a comfortable silence. This time Hillary broke it.

 

“Alright. I Googled you too.”

 

Bill arched his eyebrows.

 

“Your résumé is pretty damn impressive too.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Are you kidding me? I know so!” she declared. “Some boy from Arkansas moves to New York then makes it big by the age of 29? That’s one hell of a triumph.”

 

He scratched his head. “Well thank you. That means a lot.”

 

“Your New Year’s Eve parties rack in A-list celebrities and billionaires alike.”

 

“What can I say, I like to make friends.”

 

She thought for a moment before she spoke out. “And your philanthropic efforts in Africa stood out to me the most.”

 

His eyes widened. “How did you…”

 

“Bill, when I was young I wanted to be a Journalist. When I read, I investigate.” He was amazed, yet again. “Why do you like to keep it a secret? You’ve helped so many people.”

 

“Because I’ve never liked being praised for acting human.” He started, staring into her. “Those of us who are fortunate, should be giving back. It’s unnecessary to get lauded for that.”

 

Hillary felt herself tearing up a bit. “I respect that.”

 

Bill smiled at her. “So does that mean we are officially acquaintances now?” he said, quickly changing the subject.

 

She appeared to be in deep thought. “Yes. Acquaintances.”

 

Seeing that they’ve gone far away from the house, they turned around and started walking back. Silence enveloped them once again. As Bill checked his pace on his iPhone, Hillary asked him a question.

 

“Why did you call Donald Trump a bastard?”

 

He paused then laughed remembering when he said it. “The guy is a fraud. We’re in the same business you know.”

 

She nodded.

 

“Nobody in the circle has respect for him and his beef finger hands.”

 

Hillary winced. “That’s nasty.”

 

“But it’s the truth, Hillary.” He stated. “His University is a fraud, his steaks, his wine, hell even his casinos. All bogus.”

 

“That’s intense, Bill.”

 

“But it’s the truth.”

 

Hillary then decided to ask him something that’s been boggling her mind since she Googled him. She found that he truly was notorious for dating women under thirty. He’s dated Maria Shriver, Heidi Klum, even Cindy Crawford.

 

“Bill?”

 

He looked at her.

 

“Please do not take this the wrong way, but why the younger women? Has settling down never crossed your mind?”

 

Bill was a little taken aback with her question. But the way her big blue eyes looked at him said what he needed to know: she was curious and she wasn’t going to judge him. He figured she deserved honesty.

 

“I wanted to settle down. I was in my mid-thirties when I decided I was finally ready. But...” They reached the back of her house.

 

“My parents were married for almost forty years.” He started, “Then one day, my Dad found out that my Mom had been cheating on him for the past decade and a half.”

 

She wasn’t expecting this from him, given his jovial nature. But she listened nonetheless.

 

“Anyway, it destroyed my Dad. You know he never drank, smoked or did drugs in his entire life.” He looked down, overcame by emotions. “But after their divorce, he did all three simultaneously.” A single tear fell.

 

By now she could see that she was opening up wounds from his past and that was never her intention. “Bill, you don’t need to continue if you don’t want to.”

 

“No, no. It’s okay. Really.” He sniffed. “He died of drug overdose two years later. And I vowed never to let anyone hurt me that way.”

 

She placed her hand and rubbed his back to soothe him. He appreciated the gesture. “And your Mom?”

 

“She ran away with her other man. Last time I heard, she lived in Florida.”

 

“You haven’t talked to her ever since?”

 

He shook his head no.

 

“Bill, that’s thirty years.”

 

The tears kept coming. “I don’t want to talk to her.”

 

She figured it wasn’t really her place to give him advice. “I hope you change your mind.” She said softly.

 

“I hope so too.”

 

Silence lingered between the two of them once again as they entered her house. As they dusted their feet off, he called out to her.

 

“Hillary?”

 

She looked up, those big blue eyes gazing at him.

 

He steadied himself before taking a step towards her and bending down to give her a hug. He smelled her vanilla scented hair. “Thank you.”

 

She was a little shocked by this sudden, but she returned the hug nonetheless. “You’re a good man, Bill. I have a lot of respect for you.”

 

They remained that way for a few seconds before he pulled back. He smiled at her quickly before heading back to his room. For some reason, his heart was pounding in his chest while a grin was plastered on his face.

 

As he sat down on his bed, he kept thinking about Hillary and the way her eyes radiated warmth and compassion. Never in his life did he ever feel so heard, so relieved and so…accepted. He hoped he could have more people in his life who were like her. He laid down, closed his eyes and smiled as he wandered to sleep from exhaustion. All thoughts of checking his pace, out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for taking an eternity to update. My classes are finally over yay! But I am currently on vacation (in a Trump free land, must I say) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.


End file.
